One type of connector designed to mount on a circuit board, includes a group of downwardly-depending pegs which fit into holes drilled into the circuit board. When the pegs have been fully inserted through the top surface of the circuit board and project through the bottom surface, the bottom of the pegs are heat deformed into a mushroom shape to trap the pegs in the board and thereby hold the connector in place during subsequent soldering of connector contacts to plated-through holes of the board and afterwards. Such heat-staked pegs involve time-consuming operations in melting the bottoms of the peg, and can be unreliable because the holding power of the pegs depends on the thickness of the circuit board, and the pressure and temperature applied to the pegs during their deformation. A peg arrangement which enables secure holding of a connector to a circuit board or other board-like device, which avoided the need for heat staking the pegs while assuring reliable holddown of the connector, would be of considerable value.